wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chancellor/39
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Chancellor 5-go i 6-go stycznia. Scena ta głębokie na nas uczyniła wrażenie. Odpowiedź Owena w okolicznościach w jakich się znajdujemy przeraziła i przygnębiła najenergiczniejszych. Jak tylko umysł mój trochę się uspokoił, żywo podziękowałem młodemu Letourneur, którego przytomność ocaliła mi życie. – Pan mi dziękujesz? Powinieneś raczej przeklinać! – Ciebie, Andrzeju! – Panie Kazallon, ja przedłużyłem tylko twoją nędzę! – Panie Letourneur, rzekła miss Herbey, spełniłeś swój obowiązek. Zawsze poczucie obowiązku kieruje tą młodą dziewczyną! Wychudzona i wybladła przez pragnienie i głód, w podartych sukniach, ale ani jedna skarga z ust jej nie wyjdzie; tyle nędzy nie może jej pognębić! – Panie Kazallon, rzekła, wszak jesteśmy przeznaczeni na śmierć głodową. – Tak jest, panno Herbey, odpowiedziałem twardo. – Jak długo można żyć bez pożywienia? – Może więcej niż myślimy, długich bez końca dni! – Osoby silnej konstytucyi więcej cierpią, prawda? – Tak ale umierają prędzej. To ich nagrodą! Jak mogłem odpowiadać w ten sposób tej młodej dziewczynie? Jakto, ani słowa pociechy nie znalazłem dla niej. Nagą prawdę rzuciłem jej tylko w oczy! Czy uczucie ludzkości zupełnie wygasło we mnie? Panowie Letourneur, patrzą na mnie zdumieni, jasnemi, ale przerażająco rozszerzonemi przez głód oczami. Wzrokiem pytają się nawzajem czy to naprawdę ja mówiłem. Kilka minut potem, gdyśmy zostali sami, panna Herbey przemówiła do mnie cichym głosem: – Panie Kazallon, chcesz pan oddać mi przysługę? – Tak jest miss, odpowiedziałem tą razą ze wzruszaniem, gotów jestem wszystko uczynić dla młodej dziewicy. – Jeślibym umarła przed panem, co może nastąpić pomimo że jestem słabszą od niego, przyrzecz mi że wrzucisz moje ciało w morze. – Panno Herbey, wybacz mi… – Nie, nie, przerwała żywo na pół z uśmiechem, miałeś pan racyę przemawiając do mnie w ten sposób, przyrzecz mi, błagam o co cię proszę. Żywa nie obawiam się niczego… ale umarła.... Wszak spełnisz moję prośbę? Obiecałem. Panna Herhey podała mi wychudzoną rękę z podziękowaniem. Jeszcze jedna noc przeszła. Cierpienia moje chwilami bywają tak gwałtowne, że nie mogę powstrzymać krzyku wydzierającego się z mej piersi; gdy przejdą wpadam w rodzaj obłędu, po oprzytomnieniu dziwi mnie że towarzysze moi jeszcze żyją. Głód najmniej zdaje się dokuczać gospodarzowi statku p. Hobbart, o którym dotąd bardzo mało mówiłem. Jestto mały człowieczek o fizyonomii dwuznacznej, o spojrzeniu słodkiem, uśmiechającym się często uśmiechem, który porusza tylko jego usta, oczy ma wiecznie wpół przymknięte, jakby dla ukrycia ich wyrazu, słowem cała jego osobistość tchnie fałszem. Przysiągłbym że jest hipokrytą. Jeśli mówiłem że on najmniej zdaje się cierpieć, to nie dla tego żeby się nie użalał. Przeciwnie, jęczy bezustannie, ale nie wiem czemu jęki jego wydają mi się udanemi. Będę pilnował tego człowieka, bo mam na niego posądzenie które muszę wyjaśnić. Dzisiaj 6 stycznia p. Letourneur, poprowadził mnie na tył tratwy z ostrożnością, widocznie nie chce być ani widzianym ani słyszanym. Ciemno już było, zatem łatwo uniknęliśmy wzroku pasażerów. – Panie, mówi do mnie po cichu p. Letourneur, Andrzej jest bardzo słaby! Syn mój umiera z głodu! ja nie mogę dłużej na to patrzeć, nie mogę. Pan Letourneur mówi tonem w którym przebija gniew powstrzymywany, spojrzenie jego ma w sobie coś dzikiego. Ah! ileż ten biedny ojciec musi cierpieć! – Panie, rzekłem biorąc go za rękę, nie traćmy nadziei. Może jaki okręt… – Nie przyszedłem do pana po oklepane pociechy, przerwał mi niecierpliwie; że okrętu nie spotkamy wiesz o tem dobrze. Idzie mi o co inszego: jak dawno mój syn, pan i inni nie jedliście? Mocno zdziwiony tem pytaniem, odpowiedziałem: – Od 2 stycznia sucharów zabrakło, dziś mamy 6-go, a więc 4 dni jak… – Jakeście nie jedli, dokończa p. Letourneur, ja zaś od ośmiu! – Ośm dni! – Tak! oszczędzałem dla mojego syna! Na te słowa łzy mi z oczu wytrysły. Pochwyciłem za ręce p. Letourneur.... nie mogłem przemówić. Patrzę się na niego!.... Ośm dni. – Panie, wyrzekłem nareszcie, czego chcesz odemnie? – Pst!… Nie tak głośno, niech nikt nas nie słyszy. – Ale mów pan! – Ja chcę… rzekł zniżając głos… ja pragnę abyś ofiarował Andrzejowi… – Ależ, pan sam, czyż nie możesz? – Nie! nie!… Domyślił by się że ja nie jadłem dla niego, odmówiłby… Nie! trzeba aby to pochodziło od ciebie. – Panie Letourneur! – Przez litość! zrób mi tę łaskę, największą o jaką cię błagam… a zresztą… za pańskie trudy… Mówiąc to, p. Letourneur bierze mnie za rękę i ściskając ją z lekka… – Tak za twoje trudy… będziesz jadł… trochę!… Biedny ojciec! Słuchając go drżę jak dziecię! Do głębi czuję się wzruszony, a serce zdaje mi się że pęknie! Równocześnie czuję, że p. Letourneur wsuwa mi w rękę kawałek suchara. – Strzeż się, aby cię nie zobaczono. Potwory! zabili by cię! Jutro dam ci znowu kawałek! Nieszczęśliwy nie ufa mi! A może ma i racyę. Czując ten kawałek suchara w ręku, muszę bardzo panować nad sobą aby go nie zjeść. Wytrzymałem próbę. Ci co mnie czytają mogą sobie wyobrazić ile mnie ona kosztowała! ja wysłowić nie umiem. Gdy noc nadeszła przysunąłem się do Andrzeja i podałem mu ten mały kawałek suchara, jako pochodzący odemnie. Biedny Andrzej rzucił się na niego. – A mój ojciec? zapytał. Odpowiedziałem że jego ojciec dostał równą część… że jutro… i dni następnych, będę jeszcze mógł mu dać… niech bierze! niech bierze! Andrzej nie pytał mi się skąd ja mam suchary, i żarłocznie poniósł swój kawałek do ust.